A Hermione and Draco Love Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Not very good title may change, when Blasie notices that Draco Malfoy has feelings for Hermione Granger he slips Malfoy a love potion, and Draco gets very obsessed with her, What will Hermione do, what will Pansy feel.
1. Chapter 1

A Hermione and Draco Love Story

**Hey guys, I been reading a few Hermione and Draco stories recently and I've really come to like them together as a couple, they might not work out in the films as one but we can dream, I don't know about the books as I've only read one and that was the thrid one which was really good.**

**Anyway I decied to write my own HG/DM story so I hope you's all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - JK Rowlings owns Harry potter, I heard she could be writing more books I really hope she does, then we'll get more films. Does anyone if she is.**

Chapter 1

It was another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the Griffindor common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione as she was still in the girls dormitory looking for a book she had missed placed "ugh It must be here somewhere," she said to herself, she searched everywhere for it in every place she could think of, as she looked under her bed and through some of the boxes she had under it, then a thought came to her, 'maybe I left it in the liebray last night,' she stood up from the bed, at that moment Ron called her to her from the common room.

"Hey Hermione you ready yet? breakfast has already started," Ron was getting really hungry and so was Harry.

"No you guys go ahead I have to find my book," Hermione yelled back.

"OK we'll see you down there," Harry shouted up to her and then he and Ron made their way down to the great hall.

Hermione grabbed a few things she would need for her lessons today and made her way out and to the library, 'I hope that books there, I really want to know how it ends,' she thought this as she went not paying much attention to her surroundings and not noticing Draco Malfoy up ahead with his cronies crabbe and goyle not far from him.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood," Draco smirked "where's potty and weasel?"

'oh great not him anyone but him, just ignore him completely' Hermione wasn't in the greatest of moods to be dealing with someone like him she told herself to just to ignore him, she walked right passed him and didn't say anything at all. Draco however was not pleased about that.

Draco's Pov

Me crabb and Golye had just finished breakfast we were the first ones in the great hall so we had finished early, Golye came with up with the idea of scraying some first years since we had a free period to start with. I wasn't really fussed but I went along with it, there was nothing better to do anyway.

We got to the floor with the library were we managed to scare a couple of Ravenclaw first years, which I'll admit was quite amusing, though not many first years had come this way, I leaned against a wall while crabb and Goyle were talking I wasn't listening until I heard Grangers name being mentioned.

"Hey here's comes Granger," Crabb had pointed out. I lifted my in the direaction Crabb was looking in and indeed it was Granger, a smirk came to my lips as I push myself from the wall.

"I got this one," I told them, Granger should be easy to scare.

She had obviously seen us as I saw her look down "Well If It isn't the Mudblood," I smirked, then I saw she wasn't with her friends Potter and weasel, "where's potty and weasel?" I asked still smirking knowing she didn't have anyone to defend her, she didn't say anything and just completely ignored me, I mean how dare she a mudblood ignore me, no one ignores a Malfoy, I watched her retreating back heading to the library with a frown and I couldn't help but notice a feeling inside me I never felt It before, was it because she didn't acknoweldge me?

I couldn't stand it any longer so I turned my heels and went the direction heading to the slytherine common room without warning crabb or Golye, though they started following me anyway.

"Hey, Malfoy where you going?" Crabb asked.

"Back to the common were else," I snapped back I really wasn't in a good mood now, but why? They both stopped following me and went else where, thank god I could be alone with my thoughts now or so I thought.

Blaise was in the common room as I entered, Pansy was there as well sitting next to him, oh great I don't need this, apparently they had a free period too, "Oh there you are Drakie, I missed you at breakfast," Pansy cried happily, I rolled my eye's and went to a single chair so she could not sit next to me but to my dismay she sat on the arm of the chair which I was not happy about.

Blasie saw the frown on my face and decied to annoye me "What's with that look Drakie?"

"None of your business," I snapped at him.

"Oh come now there's no need for that, you can tell me what's wrong, or I can guess, wait I know, hmm let's see, you got points taken from slytherine?" Blaise was really starting to annoy me now and I gave him that look but he still went on. I then saw him smile.

"Oh did you Drakie," Pansy asked, I just ignored her.

"Is It because you got rejected by a girl," my eye's went wide for a moment but I looked away and that's when Blaise smiled, "oh it was, come on Draco, tell me who she is, is she in slytherine," I didn't answer him as I stood up wanting to get away from him before I punched him.

"Please don't tell me she's in Griffindor," my eye's went wide again, how in Merlin's name does he know this, I frowned knowing he couldn't see as I had my back to him, he must've been spying on me or something.

I didn't say anything as It was almost time for potions so I left them and went to the boys room to get the stuff I need.

Hermione's Pov

Malfoy makes me so angry sometimes I just feel like punching him everytime him I see him now, like that time in thrid year, boy did that make me feel good, anyway enough about him, I found my book as quick as could so I could get down to breakfast as it was almost finished and I was now starving, and luckilly Malfoy was not there when I came out of the library.

I got the great a hall and saw Harry and Ron still there, so I went over and sat next to them.

"Hey, Mione,..did..you find the book? Ron asked during bites of his food which was pretty disgusting.

"Um yes I did," I said now picking at my own food.

"We were getting worried, what took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just ran into someone,"

"Who was it?" Ron asked now not eating for once.

Should I tell them about Malfoy, I couldn't lie to them so I just did, "Malfoy," I said looking at them and they both frowned.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Ron asked with rage.

"He only asked were you two were, but I just ingored him, and he didn't say anything else," we went back to eating and didn't say anything more until we had to leave for our first class which was potions.

"Oh no not potions, I don't like Professor Snape," Ron whinned I smiled at I didn't like Professor Snape he was always mean to us taking pionts of us left right and centre epecially Harry, I then remembered Draco was in this class, Oh great now what.


	2. Chapter 2

A Draco and Hermione Love Story.

Chapter 2

After fiinshing breakfast in the Great Hall Hermione, Harry and Ron made there way to the dungenons were there first class of the day was held, Harry and Hermione were working together, while Ron was working with Seamus, Proffessor Snape had told them to make a polojucies potion from sratch.

"Now, Make sure you put the ingredients in at the rigt time," Snape said while walking about the class with a dull look on his face.

Draco and Crabbe were working together, Draco was just letting Crabbe do all the work, now and again he would put something into the couldren whenever Snape walked by or looking in that direction, and pretend like he was working, but most of the time he just stood there, for some reason his gaze always drifted of to Harry and Hermione, though it was mainly Hermione he was looking at.

Blaise was near Malfoy he was working with Golye and like Malfoy, he was making him do most of the work, while Snape was at the far end of the room, Blaise saw Malfoy looking in the direction of Harry and Hermione and he knew he was looking at Granger.

Blaise Pov

I knew it Malfoy does like that mudblood Granger, aw this is interesting, just look how he's looking at her, now were did I see that love potion again the one that Pansy had told me about, I'll have to get it before Snape see's me.

I looked around and saw snape still at the far end of the room, now's my chance, I Iooked to my right and saw a shelf full of books, I Know exactly which book I need, I walked over to the shelf and got the book it was kind of old looking and like it hadn't been opened in years what with all the dust on it, It was called the book of rare potions, I would make the potion later, then somehow convince Draco to drink it. I hid the book in my bag just in time for Snape walking by and to my releif he didn't see me.

Normal Pov

Hermione had just finished her last lession of the day which was charms, Harry and Ron didn't have this class and luckyily Malfoy didn't either, Harry and Ron still had another two to take so Hermione spent this time reading one of her books by the lake which she diid often, she made her way through many corridors and down many stairs and finally reached the outside courtyards she had just made it out the door when a voice had called her name.

"Granger,"

Hermione's Pov

'oh no what's does he want this time' maybe if I do the same as did the last time I kept walking all I wanted was some peace and quite to read the last few chapters of this book but I won't get that if he's around.

"Granger"

"What do you want Malfoy," I asked rather harshly, can't he find anything better to do than making my life miserable. I turned around to face him hoping to get it over and done with quickly.

"No need to be so nasty Granger, I only here to delivere a message to you," I saw Malfoy put his hands in his pokets looking very uninterested as he spoke.

"Like you can talk, and what is this message my I ask? I asked rearraging the books in my hands since one was about to drop on the floor.

Malfoy smirked "Professor Mcgonagoll would to see you in her classroom."

"Really, well thanks for telling me I guess," with that Malfoy walked away.

I made my way to the Transfiguration classroom and once I walked in and to the table at the back were I saw Professor Mcgonagoll sitting behind the large table at the back of the room and it looked as if she was marking students papers.

As I got to the table she looked up "Ah Miss Granger, I trust Mr Malfoy delivered that message to you?"

"Yes Professor he did," I replied and she nodded in repsonce.

"Well I was hoping to ask a favour of you Miss Granger, you see a student in your year is struggling in this class and I haven't seen anything quite like it, I mean even the first years can do better, and I'm not saying he can't but to me It's seem like he doesn't even try, but I can't say for certain. Would you mind helping him, teach him everything you know about this subject and help him when it comes to things like spells and essays."

"His name is Paul I'm sure you know him, he's also in your house," the Professor said while clapping a black cat that had now jumped on the table.

"Of course Professor I 'd love too, and yes I do know him, but I don't know him really well," I do know him and I always seen him sitting by himself he never seems to be with anyone, maybe he hasn't got any friends. I always wanted a study partner, sure me Ron and Harry sometimes study together but they never take it as serious as I do, I aslo heard he's really smart from, when I over heard some of the teachers talking about him.

"Well I'm sure you'll get to know him and you'll become good friends, thank you miss Granger I knew I could count on you, I have already told him about this and he seems fine with working with you, so I suggest you two meet up, try to make it after classes."

"Yes Professor and thank you," with that I left the classroom and made my way back the outside courtyards and down to the lake I still had time to read before Harry and Ron came out of there last class and I got there without any interuptions.

Malfoy's Pov

Why did that old ask me to do that and why did I say yes I could have said no, hmph well it's done now she probably thought I was going to make fun of her, I did think about it, but I really couldn't be bothered, and why did I feel upset when she spoke so harshly towards me it should be the other way around.

Anyway I finally made it back to the Slytherin common room, and I was surprised to see Blaise the only person in there, and what is he doing, is that a cauldren.

"What exactly are you doing Blasie?" I asked trying to see over his shoulder. I saw him jump a bit, and he covered up the cauldren with a green cover.

Blasie turned round quickly with a surprised look on his face "uh hi Malfoy, I'm not doing anything," yeah right thats one heck of a lie, I just glared at him. It's not like I'm interested anyway to find out what he's doing.

"I thought you still had another class to go to?" Blasie asked.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't feel like taking it, I wondered around the castle until the old hag stopped me and asked me to take a message to someone," I looked at him he just stood there grinning like an idiot, what's up with him.

"Oh really you wouldn't like that,"

I just smirked at him then left for the rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hermione and Draco Love Story

Chapter 3

**O my God I could not believe it when I saw all the reviews and fav's and story alert's I got when checked my emails this morning it really brightened up my day, I don't think I've ever had that many at the one time, I just want to thank everyone so much. **

**I reread my second chapter and have realised I've missed a few words out I'll try and get this sorted and make the chapter a bit better when I can.**

**And can I just say I'm sorry if Blaise and Pansy are out of charater, I don't really know much about them and I just go along with what there like in other storys. **

**so For now here's Chapter 3 xxxx**

Blasie Pov

Man that was close, I turned to the cauldren once Malfoy had gone and I had two more ingredients to add to it, although the last one was going to prove quite difficult to obtain, I checked through the list and even checked the next page to see if there was another way to do it without it but there was nothing.

I only had three lessons today so I began working on the potion strait way, no time like the present I am right, I had by now obtained the seven ingredients, the last two tings that I need are

. A rose petal

. something that belongs to the other persons body (preferably a strand of hair)

"How how am I suposed to get a hair of Granger?" I said to myself and I took the cover off the cauldren it was a light purple colour just now and still bubbling it was almost ready, I all ready had the perfect bottle to put this stuff in, it was a red coloured bottle.

I hid the cauldren in a box and placed it under my bed, Malfoy had left by this time, the rose petal will be easy to get as a bunch of them grow near Hadgrid's hut what an oaf he is, I made my way out the common room and all the way to the outside courtyards, then through the brigde past the circle of stones and down to Hadgrids hut, where the rosies were not far from it.

I made sure to take the thornes off using the wand before I went and picked it, good thing there was know one around at the time, and now that I had the rose I just needed a strand of hair, as I walked back I had passed Hermione in the corridors, when I had to think of something quick, so I thought about bumping into her and get a hair without her noticing, we didn't saying anything I said a quick sorry and I was successful at getting a hair and walked away as quick as I could.

I was now back in the common room there was still no one there so I got the cauldren and put the last two ingredients in, the potion was now a bright pink and it was now ready, the bottle was placed on the table I then poured the potion inside and sealed the lid.

"Perfect" now all I need to do is give Malfoy the potion then he'll be unable to stay away from Granger, I should give him this at dinner, pour it into his drink while he's not looking. I smiled this was going to be great.

Normal Pov

Everyone were now down in the Great Hall having dinner, at the slytherin table Blasie was keeping an eye out for Draco since he hadn't come down for dinner yet he darted his eye's round the slytherin table to see if anyone was looking in his direction once he sure know was looking he pulled the bottle that held the love potion he created from a side poket in his robes.

He also made sure that Draco was going to sit next to him, he poured some pumkin jucie into a cup and then taking one quick look around he poured the love potion into the drink and sat it back on the table next to him.

By this time Malfoy had came through the doors of the Great Hall and he walked over to the slytherin table he took a seat next to Blasie "hey Malfoy I got you a drink."

Malfoys Pov

Well this is strange since when has he ever got me a drink he must be up to something but why do I care, I guess I'll have to sit next to him since I don't see any other seats and a least Panys not sitting next to us.

"Thanks I guess," I said as I sat down next to him.

I picked some food up and put it on my plate and as I did I looked over at the Griffindor and I saw Potter, Weasly and Granger sitting together as ususal, I sat back down and I felt getting rather thrusty so I guess It was a good thing that Blasie poured me a drink.

I picked the cup up and noticed Blasie looking at me "What are you staring at Blasie?"

"Oh nothing Malfoy," Blasie said rather quick and grinned then turned to eat his own food, I gave him a weird look, he's been acting werid every time I see him.

I took a drink and for some reason I drank it all at once I also felt something going on in my stomach, I heard someone laughing whose vocie is that, I opened my eye's and the first person I saw was Granger, I watch her getting up to leave, why did I feel the dirsire to follow her?


	4. Chapter 4

A Hermione and Draco Love Story

Chapter 4

Hermione's Pov

After dinner in the Great Hall I made my way to the libray, I met Paul while going to meet Harry and Ron, once there lessons had finished. We agreed to meet in the libray after dinner just to get to know one another and I could learn why he's struggling in Tranfiguration and think of ways to help him.

As I began to leave the Great Hall, I couldn't help but feel someone staring at me, you know that feeling you get when you think your being wacthed that's how I felt as I left, I took a quick look round and for some reason I caught Malfoy staring at me he didn't even look away as I looked at him.

Ronald had cracked a joke which distracted me from him and I must say it was pretty funny. I told them I would meet them back in the common room about 9pm as that's when curfew started.

Normal Pov

Once Hermione had made to the libray she found Paul searching for books using his wand to pick out the ones he wanted, he was over at the book case nearst the restriced section, "Hi Paul," Hermione greeted.

"Huh..oh hi Hermione how are you?" Paul turned round and greeted her and he picked up the books he had just got.

"I'm good, what about you?" Paul smiled as Hermione asked that, he felt a bit nervous no one ever really talked to him much, it was mainly the teachers and some students whenever they were paired up in a lesson and had to, but no one ever bothered that much with him and he kind of liked it that way, but he did want to make at least one friend with that he would be happy, and when the proffessor had told him that she would ask Hermione Granger to help in him with her subject he thought he would have a chance at being frineds with Hermione.

He knew Hermione was clever just like himself, and they both liked to study a lot so that's one thing they had in common.

"Do you want to sit down over here?" Hermione asked, Paul nodded and followed her over to the empty table they sat down at either side.

"So..um do you want to just go through what you find difficult?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah ok, well I don't find it that difficult, it just that I'm not really interested in it, but I do have trouble using the spells we get in it." Paul leaned against the table with his arms folded.

"Ok, well how about next time we meet I'll bring a book with all the spells for tranfiguration, and I'll demonstrait a few then you can pratice,"

"Yeah that sounds good, thank you for helping me Hermione," Hermione smiled and they stood up from the table, they didn't really have much time talk as it was almost curfew.

"Oh your welcome." Hermione picked up some books that she had collected as well.

"I geuss I'll see you back in the common room," Paul smiled and waved and then left the library.

"Ok see you there," Hermione was putting the into her bag and she turned round she did not see a shadow lurking in between the book shelfs as she headed towards the exit.

Suddenly as she was almost at the door it slamed shut and locked the lock on the door and all the lamps went out. "What's going on!" Hermione jumped back as the door had slammed shut, she dropped her bag and pulled out her wand "alright who's there!" she demanded.

Hermione heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her but her back was facing it, Hermione darted her eye's all around till a vocie was heard,"your not scared are you Granger," Hermione knew who that voice was strait and she wasn't best please.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was shocked and annoyed and she did now feel a bit scared what did he want and why was he doing this?

Draco pointed his wand at a lamp and cast a spill and lit up, once he did he brought it to his side and moved closer to Hermione who backed away slightly, "what do you think your doing Malfoy! Well get caught being out this late." Draco smirked.

"Hmm do you really think I care, no one will find us here anyway," Draco continued moving closer, Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Stay away from me, don't think I won't use it!"

"Course you will, like that time in thrid year, when you were going use on me and by the way that punch really did hurt," Draco said the first part sarcasticlly.

"I didn't use it bescause Harry and Ron were there to stop me, but no one's here now," Hermione shouted a spell, but Draco was quick to counter act it which caused her wand to spark back and flung to the other side of the room "What! where did you learn that spell?" Hermione asked now more worried.

"Something I learned from my father," Draco had now backed Hermione up against the wall nearst the door and he had both hands at either side of her.

Meanwhile in the Griffindor common room..

"Hey Harry I'm getting really worried about Hermione she should be back by now," Ron said after giving a move to a chest peice on the chest borard they were playing.

"Your right, she should have been back by now it's almost curfew," Harry replied both of them turned there heads towards the Griffindor entrance and Paul had came through both expecting it to be Hermione.

"Paul, where's Hermione?" Harry asked as both him and Ron stood up.

"Well I thought she would be up here already, I only left her about half an hour ago cause I had to go and see a teacher," Paul had walked o the couch.

"Harry check the mauaders map." Ron suggested.

"Good idea Ron," Harry said and ran up to the boys room looked through his case and found the mauaders map and as soon as he opened it he saw where Hermione was strait away and also saw who was with here. "Oh no."

Harry rushed back down "Ron, she's in the library and Malfoy's there with her."

"What! I swear if he does anything!" Ron was furious.

Both Harry and Ron rushed out the common room and made there way the library and found the door to it locked "it's locked," Harry said and brought out his wand, he said a spell that opened the door and they both barged in.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted just as Draco was about to kiss her, Harry cast a spell towards Malfoy and got him off Hermione.

Ron held Hermione as Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy "What do you think your doing Malfoy!" Harry said angry.

"None of your bussines Potter!" Draco glared at Harry then at Ron now seeing him holding Hermione.

"Get your hands off her Weasly!" Draco was about to take a step foward towards.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron said angry while glaring back. Draco was about to attack and Harry used a spell that stopped him.

"Come on lets get outta here, before a teacher comes." Harry said while watching Draco, Hermione went and got her bag and her wand and all three of them made there way to the Griffindor common wothout being spotted by a prefect or a teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco Love Story

Chapter 5

As they made there way back they had to seek by Mr Filch and his cat, luckilly they made it without getting caught, Harry gave the password to the fat lady who guarded the Griffindor common room and the three brust through as they saw Mr Filch made his way up the stairs with his cat in his arms.

"Mione what the bluddy.. hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath from running up so many stairs.

"I don't know Ronald!" Hermione was out of breath and had now just caught it up.

" Yeah what was Malfoy doing?" Harry asked his chest going up and down rapidly

"He..tried..to kiss me," Hermione turned away from them, Harry was shocked and Ron was outraged.

"That bluddly git I'll get him for this!" Ron pulled out his wand and was heading for the exit " And I don't care what time it is he's getting it," Hermione grabbed Ron's left arm.

"No don't you'll probably get expelled," Hermione treid to stop him by grabbing onto his other arm Harry also stood in to help.

"Yeah Ron," Harry said agreeing with Hermione, Ron looked back at them both.

"Fine but..Mione I'll stay with you case he does that again," Ron offered he put wand away.

"Thanks Ron but you can't aways be with me, we don't have all the same classes," Hermione pointed out, Ron put his wand way.

"We do have some classes with Malfoy in them and I'll make sure he stays away from you, that slimy git thinks he can get any girl he want's," at this point Jinny came down from the girls dormirty.

"What's going on?" Jinny asked as she came over to the couch.

"Hey Jinny," Harry smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Harry," Jinny greeted back Harry then explained what happened with Jinny and she could not believe it, "your joking."

"I wish he was Jinny," Ron said as he sat down.

Meanwhile...

Malfoy was wondering the corridors as he was now on the fifth floor he stopped and leaned against a wall so he could check round to see if there was any perfects patroling the corriders and to his bad luck there was one there quite far down the corrrider, so he wouldn't get spotted just yet, he had to think of something to get passed. He swiftly turned back round only to nearly jump out his skin.

"Ohh look what we have here...A slytherin wondering the corriders at night when they should be all tucked up in there little beddie bys, wait till I tell that perfect." Flying around him was a ghost who was called Peeves who flew around the castle pull pranks on people then getting them into trouble.

Draco sighed in annoyence to see him, but smiled when he thought of something " before you do how bout we make a deal."

This caught the ghosts interest "what sorta deal we talking about here hmm?" he stopped flying around and floated a few feet from Malfoy.

Draco smirked "I heard that you know all the passwords to each common room is that true?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't...Just tell me what the deal is," the ghost demanded.

"Fine...I'll help you pull a prank on that perfect and get him into trouble..If you tell me what the Griffindor common room password is," Peeves looked at Draco then glanced a the perfect who was now half way up the corridor.

"It's tempting...Hm alright I'll tell you the password...It's.." Before even saying anything the perfect had already caught them.

"Hault who goes there?... A slytherin huh well I'll just take you right to Professer Snape," he said in a cold voice.

Draco pulled his wand he yelled a spell and all of a sudden the perfect felt dead ichy, he started jumping about while knocking down lit torches and knight statues that were lined along the coriddor, Peeves was laughing his head off, it was a mess, eventually a teacher walked by and saw what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was Professer Snape.

"It wasn't me...I swear it was..," the perfect begged but didn't get to finish.

"That's 50 points from Ravenclaw for causing such a mess, be down here first thing in the morning to clean it up, now be off with you!" he shooed the perfect away then walked away himself.

"That was brilliant,okay here's the password," Peeves told Malfoy the password then left, Malfoy then made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

A few days later Hermione had manage to avoid Malfoy mainly because they weren't in the same classes but as she, Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall for there breakfast, Malfoy had been satring at Hermione the entre time causing Pansy who was the girl that was sitting next to him to become frustrated with him.

"Will you please get off me!" Malfoy asked annoyed Pansy glared at Hermione then walked off she had looked back to see who he was looking at and was happy with her findings.

"Draco hates that mudblood so why's he staring at her?" Pansy said to herself.

It was now time for potions class so who ever had that class made their way to the dungons, Hermione sat near Harry and Ron she hadn't realized that Draco was sitting somewhere close to her, he leaned on his right arm while still staring at the back of Hermione's head.

Snape had given them lines to write down in there books something to do with rare potions, Draco was now feeling bored of the lesson so started writing things down in his book he tored the paper out his book and aimed it strait for Hermione but unfortunetly it hit Ron.

"Ow..what was that?" Ron whispered fearing Snape would hear him, though he didn't find the piece of paper.

Malfoy frowned when it hit Ron he wrote another and it hit Hermione, she turned round and the first thing she saw was Malfoy waving and grinning like an idoit and Blasie also smirking while trying to hold in his laughter, her eye's went wide and she quickly turned round before Snape saw her and she picked up the note.

Hermione waited until class was finished till she read the note as soon as everyone had left and telling Harry and Ron she would get them in the next class they had together, she opened the note it read...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione And Draco Love Story

Chapte 6

Hermione waited until everyone had left, she opened the note that was neatly folded in half and she read the content's "meet me in the astronamy tower this evening sighed Draco Malfoy," Hermione read out to herself, she narrowed her eye's at the note, would he do what he did in the liebary last night? but either way she wanted to know why he wanted to see her.

Hermione spent the rest of the day going to her lessons until about five in the evening, Malfoy wasn't in any of her lesson that day apart from the potions class, after having dinner in the Great Hall Hermione made her way to the Astronamy tower were Draco Malfoy stood he was gazing out the open window, it was dark but not too dark, he heard footsteps so he turned round and spotted Hermione standing behind him.

"Granger didn't think you'd show up after what happened yesterday," Draco said as Hermione moved a few steps forward.

"Well I would like an explaintation for it!" Hermione replied.

Draco looked away "well I just wanted to apologize..You see I don't know what came over me, I couldn't control myself," Hermione's eye's widened when Draco apolgized to her that was just something he wouldn't do especially to her.

"Granger I don't know how to tell you this but I have feelings for you..And it's pretty much freaking me out, " Draco said as he turned to the window, Hermione's mouth opened slightly, did she just here that correct?

"What are you serious?" Hermione gasped.

"Would I be telling you this if I wasn't..Thing is I can't control myself sometime's, did you slip me a love potion? Didn't think you'd fancy me Granger, I thought you were more into Weaselbee?" Draco smirked he knew most girls in the school fancied him and Hermione could be no different but he doubted it since she seemed to like Weasley, which seriously made his blood boil.

Hermione scoffed "yeah right don't flatter yourself Malfoy and why would I do that when I like someone else?"

Draco frowned at this and he could feel something indside him, what was this feeling? He didn't like it, what was it? Was it jealously? Draco moved toward's Hermione and she saw the look on his face.

"Malfoy you alright?" She asked feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm always alright when I'm with you Granger...So who is it that you like that's better than me?" Draco wrapped an arm round her waist, she gasped.

"It's none of your business who I like!" she used her hands to push him away but it wasn't working.

"I'll bet it's weaselbee! Draco scowled at this. "He dosen't deserve you..You could do so much better," Draco moved closer and closer and eventaully reached her lips, Hermione's eye's shot open but she didn't push him off, she knew it was the potion that was doing this, but she couldn't help but enjoy it a little.

Draco pressed a bit hard on her lips, his eye's snapped opened and he snap out of his trance , he pulled back suddenly startling Hermione, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "what the hell do think your doing mudblood?" he asked cocking his head up.

Hermione winced at the 'mudblood' comment, she hadn't heard it in so long but it still hurt to hear it, Hermione was angry now "I'm not the one whose under the love potion here! And don't think I'm helping you get out of it!" Hermione pointed at her finger at him then marched off.

Draco growled _'I was going to ask her for her help, now what do I do?' _Draco sighed and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

Draco walked in to find Blasie and Pansy sitting on the sofa, Pansy ran over to him the second he walked in "Drakie what's been wrong with you lately, and why haven't I seen that you much?" Pansy asked, Draco brushed passed her, making her pout.

Blasie turned to his friend "yeah where have you been Drake?"

"It's none of your business..I'm going sleep," Draco mached to the boys dormatray and went to bed. Draco however couldn't sleep as he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, Draco got up and out his bed he used Lumos to light his way out the common room he hadn't releasied what time it was cause no one was up.

After walking through the castle he found himself outside the Griffindor common room, the fat lady was busy brushing her hair when she noticed the Slytherin standing there, "password?" She asked.

"Goderic Griffindor," Malfoy smirked.

The fat lady nodded her and went back to brushing her hair as the portrait opened and Malfoy walked in and the portrait closed behind him.


End file.
